Desculpeme irmão!
by Felipe Nani
Summary: Kanon buscou todas as maneiras possíveis para ajudar Saga, até que Shaka foi na casa deles e algo aconteceu, botando-o entre a Espada e a Cruz, qual caminho seguir?


Fic onde mostrará que as vezes machucamos mais a nós mesmos do que aos outros com as escolhas que somos obrigados a fazer.

* * *

_**IRMÃO, DESCULPE-ME!**_

Mais uma noite se passava na cidade de Athenas, numa casa grandiosa, podia-se ouvir um grito ensurdecedor. E o autor deste grito estava amarrado numa cama, ou melhor, estava algemado nela, enquanto alguém visivelmente igual a ele passava um pano com água fria para diminuir a febre que o outro sentia e mostrava tremenda preocupação com a pessoa "deitada".

Logo que seu irmão parou de gritar, decidiu ligar para um velho conhecido.

Kanon: Alô, Shion, é você que está falando?

Shion: Sim, eu devo ser o único louco que atendo telefones a esta hora da madrugada. Mas então, do que precisas Kanon?

Kanon: Shion, eu já passei Saga em diversos médicos, fisioterapeutas, passei em acupunturistas como o Milo, o fiz ter sessões de Yoga com o Hyoga, mas nada o ajudou a se acalmar. Preciso que venha aqui Shion, por favor, te darei tudo que você pedir, deve saber que dinheiro não é problema.

Shion: Não precisa fazer isso Kanon, eu já estou indo aí. Cuide do Saga e depois relate-me tudo que tem acontecido.

Não demorou muito para que Shion chegasse onde os irmãos moravam.

Shion: Nossa Kanon, tem certeza que só Saga precisa dum médico?

Kanon: Claro, enquanto ele não melhorar eu não tenho porque me preocupar.

Shion: Mas cadê ele?

Kanon: Algemado na cama.

Shion: COMO??

Kanon: Acompanhe-me.

Então os dois saíram andando calmamente pelo corredor da casa, entrando no quarto onde Saga "descansava", então Shion pode ver algo que considerou um milagre, pois o cabelo de Saga ora estava azul e ora estava branco. Enquanto tinha o cabelo branco, ele gritava muito alto e de todas as maneiras tentava se soltar, um sorriso maléfico era perceptível no rosto, mas quando o cabelo ficava azul, ele se acalmava, mas suas mãos seguravam na colcha da cama, como senão quisesse sair dali e um rosto preocupado e triste se formava.

Shion: Por favor, Kanon, eu preciso falar contigo, mas quero falar em particular.

Logo os dois ficaram a sós...

Shion: Nunca vi nada parecido e creio que eu, com meus métodos médicos não posso fazer nada por vocês.

Kanon: Não diga isto, você é minha única e última esperança!

Shion: Desculpe-me, mas ele parece mais estar possuído do que outra coisa, pelo que me disse, ele já vem tendo outros ataques do tipo, nenhum medicamento teria algum efeito neste estágio. No máximo eu colocaria num coma induzido, o que creio que você não queira. Mas eu posso indicar você a um amigo meu, ele tem uma grande capacidade em tirar espíritos malignos dos corpos das pessoas e fez coisas que nunca vi nenhum medicamento fazer antes, talvez ele possa te ajudar.

Kanon: Engraçado, nunca fui de acreditar neste tipo de pessoa e hoje, a minha última esperança vai ter que ser depositada numa pessoa deste gênero.

Shion: Aqui está o cartão dele, desculpe-me, mas tenho que partir, não posso chegar atrasado no meu trabalho. Torço pela melhora do teu irmão, e se cuide Kanon, você tem que ser forte.

Kanon não quis esperar mais, estava cansado de ver seu irmão sofrendo e logo foi ao local onde indicava o cartão.

Kanon: Com licença, mas aqui que se encontra o Grandioso Shaka?

Shaka: Meu jovem, muito prazer, meu nome é Shaka, vejo que seu estado é deplorável, por favor, sente-se e conte-me o que te afliges.

Kanon: Se você for tão bom quanto ouvir dizer, porque não adivinha o motivo de minha vinda aqui?

Shaka: Talvez porque eu não leia mentes e não seja vidente, mas creio que viestes para ajudar alguém próximo, que parece ter problemas com espíritos ou algo do gênero, este seria o único motivo para estar aqui.

Kanon: Bem, você acertou, eu vim aqui para pedir-lhe que ajude meu irmão. Ele está tendo vários ataques e mudança de personalidade, até alguns dias atrás esta mudança só acontecia enquanto ele dormia, mas hoje não pude nem mais soltá-lo, cada vez a situação dele esta pior.

Shaka: Então vamos ver teu irmão, parece ser um caso muito sério, mas de sobreaviso te digo que ele pode morrer, ou pior dizendo, você talvez tenha que mata-lo.

Kanon: Está louco????!!!

Shaka: Desculpe-me, mas a casos que não podemos fazer mais nada, torço que não tenha que fazer algo assim.

Kanon esteve pensativo o caminho inteiro, quem Shaka pensava que era para dizer que talvez seu irmão morresse? Mas mesmo assim, ele era a última esperança, não poderia jogar fora a única oportunidade que seu irmão ainda tinha.

Logo que entrou na casa, Shaka começou a falar que as vibrações estavam muito negativas, que ele não gostava daquela sensação.

Foram até a porta do quarto do Saga, mas Kanon impediu que Shaka entrasse.

Shaka: O que aconteceu? Porque não me deixas entrar?

Kanon: A porta estava fechada quando eu sai de casa e agora ela esta um pouco aberta, ela só se abriria se meu irmão saísse da cama.

Shaka: Então torça para seu irmão esta do lado do bem, porque senão, poderemos enfrentar grandes problemas.

Shaka vagarosamente foi abrindo a porta, até quando chegou ao máximo, então percorreu o quarto com os olhos e não constatou ninguém lá.

Shaka: Seu irmão deve estar dando uma voltinha pela casa.

Ao virar-se para sair do quarto, uma mão surgiu das sombras enforcando-o, logo seu corpo fora jogado contra a parede, sendo erguido e ficando preso pelo pescoço pela mão que cada vez forçava mais seu pescoço.

Ares: Este será o primeiro ser humano que eu matarei, não se preocupe irmão, construirei o mundo perfeito para nós, onde reinaremos!

Kanon: Saga, pare! Eu não gosto disto!

Ares: Nunca me ouse chamar de Saga novamente! Meu novo nome é Ares!

Shaka: Demônio das trevas, desapareça deste corpo!

Ares: Você não pode me retirar deste corpo, pois eu nasci nele, cada vez que Saga sofria eu crescia, até agora que eu dominei totalmente.

Shaka: Senão posso separá-lo do método tradicional, então terei que te matar!

Shaka então moveu seu braço, conseguindo sacar uma arma e apontou para o peito de Ares, mas este como o segurava, conseguiu perceber tudo e deu um tapa na arma, jogando-a longe, mas num acaso do destino a arma fora parar nos pés do Kanon.

Shaka: Kanon, pegue a arma e mate este ser! Ele não é mais seu irmão e ninguém pode fazer nada! Salve a humanidade Kanon!

Kanon então com toda coragem que tinha pegou na arma e correu até onde Ares e Shaka estavam e apontou a arma na cabeça de Ares.

Kanon: Largue-o imediatamente e deixe meu irmão viver em paz ou eu serei obrigado a te matar Ares!

Ares: Vamos, mate-me, esqueceu que assim ceifara da mesma maneira a vida de seu irmão? Que tal ficar conhecido como o homem que foi incapaz de ajudá-lo e então acabou matando-o? Muito bom né?

Shaka: Não de ouvidos a este homem! Ele apenas quer te enganar! Seu irmão já se foi, mate-o senão quem sofrerá depois será você Kanon!

Ares: Cansei de você Barbie!

Cada vez mais Shaka era sufocado pela mão de Ares, até o momento em que seu pescoço começou a escorrer sangue, que pingava gota a gota no chão.

Shaka: Kanon...cof...Mate-o, rápido, não agüento muito mais!

Ares: Eu cansei de você Verme!

Ares foi dar um tapa na cara do Shaka, mas a mão dele ficara paralisada muito próximo do rosto do Shaka, mas não conseguia mais se mover.

Saga: Irmão, desculpe-me nunca ter te falado isto antes, mas eu te amo, mas como os homens são idiotas, nós apenas falamos isto enquanto estamos perto de morrer. Saiba que não te culparei se me matar, eu te culparei apenas se me deixar "viver" visto que não sei quanto tempo mais ainda conseguirei controlar este corpo. Faça-o rapidamente, prefiro morrer pelas tuas mãos a viver enclausurado e ver as coisas horríveis que Ares fará.

Kanon: Mas Saga, eu...

Saga: ATIRE!

Kanon: IRMÃO, DESCULPE-ME!

Estas palavras definiram o futuro, um barulho de disparo foi ouvido, logo o corpo de Saga caíra inerte ao chão, Kanon largará a arma e fora socorrer seu irmão, mas este já se encontrava morto, mas um sorriso angelical e benéfico estava estampado, o mesmo sorriso que ele dava quando estava feliz. Shaka se levantará, pegará a arma e fora embora, não antes sem dar forças a Kanon e dizer que ele fez o certo, às vezes o caminho certo é o mais difícil de se fazer. Kanon ficara ainda do lado do seu irmão, pensando no que faria daqui em diante sem seu irmão, mas sabia que esta situação fora no final uma escolha dele e que se isso aconteceu, então algum motivo devia haver e ele descobriria o porque, até porque ele já havia passado por dificuldades demais para desistir naquele momento e a vida era grande demais para se desperdiçar em lágrimas.

_**FIM!**_

* * *

__

Muitas vezes a vida nos obrigará a escolher entre uma coisa que amamos e ou "abandoná-la", pois assim a vida tenderá a ser melhor. Nem sempre podemos escolher o que queremos, mas no fim, tudo são lições para aproveitarmos mais a vida. E você teria matado seu irmão, ou buscaria outra solução?


End file.
